Phase Four
by Onyxlight
Summary: Phase four of "get back in Ed's good graces" sneaks up on Russell but he's not complaining one damn bit...he's enjoying every minute of it.


**Title**: Phase Four  
**Characters/Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Summary**: Phase four sneaks up on Russell but he's not complaining one damn bit  
**Warnings**: smut ^_^  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

He couldn't form words.

Russell's brain was that far gone. Ed was doing things with to him with his hands and mouth that defied logic. As brash and strong willed, as Russell was in everyday life Ed could reduce him to a simpering puddle of erotic need in mere minutes. Currently Ed had both his hands braced firmly on the mattress holding his body off the man below him as he kissed his way down Russell's back.

He wasn't sure exactly what made Ed grab him the moment he stepped out of the shower but he'd be damned if he would complain. Just when he thought phase four wasn't going to happen, Ed grabbed the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist, whipped it off and tossed him on the bed before proceeding to molest him.

Russell had absolutely no complaints about this whatsoever.

Ed flipped him over and those skilled hands and talented mouth continued to assault Russell's overly sensitive body. Painfully hard and on the brink of begging Ed to let him come Russell nearly fainted when Ed's heated mouth closed over his erection. He was moaning and thrashing around so violently Ed had to pin his hips down so he could finish sucking him off.

"Ed…oh gods please…please don't stop."

Ed didn't reply but it was hard to talk with one's mouth as full as his was. So he replied with actions instead. Opening his throat, he swallowed his lover down to the base of his shaft. Sucking hard and deep, he began to increase the speed of his actions. Russell's composure was hopelessly lost at that point. As much as he was enjoying his lover's ministrations, he couldn't hold out any longer.

Russell came hard, screaming Ed's name trembling like a leaf in the wind. Panting, he collapsed on the bed; his body had turned to jelly.

"Damn Russ I think the neighbors heard that one," Ed said as he smiled down at his nearly spent lover.

Russell would have replied but words were still beyond him.

"Don't get too comfy love. I'm not done with you yet. The night is young and now that you've woken up the neighbors I'm gonna make damn sure you keep them up."

It was almost sensory overload for Russell when Ed started teasing his body again. When Ed drew his left nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it Russell's back arched off the bed.

"Sensitive I see," Ed said as he moved over to Russell's other nipple, "Let's see if we can get a sound out of you in the soprano range this time."

Russell didn't have time to respond before an oil slicked finger entered his body as lips kissed their way down his stomach. A second finger soon joined the first and any thought of speaking was tossed aside as those fingers found that bundle of nerves they were searching for.

He was getting hard again already and Ed was teasing and pleasing him within an inch of his sanity. He was so far gone in his euphoria, he didn't care if world stopped spinning. Those fingers started scissoring inside him and if Russell could have spoken he would have told Ed to get on with it already, he was more than ready.

Ed grabbed one of Russell's legs draped it over his arm, before positioning himself at Russell's entrance and…paused.

When Russell opened eyes he'd clinched shut in the throes of passion Ed was leering down at him, lust written all over his face. Despite this Ed still didn't move. When Russell gave him a confused look, Ed said, "Tell me, tell me what you want. I want to hear it."

"Ed…Ed please," Russell pleaded; he couldn't believe his lover was teasing him like this.

When he didn't say anything more Ed began lowering his leg and sliding back.

"Ed please I want you."

"You want me to what?" Ed asked as he trailed a finger up the underside of Russell's cock.

"I…I want you inside me."

"Annnd…"

Russell didn't know if he wanted to choke him or praise him because despite the embarrassment and frustration he was feeling it was turning him on like no tomorrow.

"I want you inside me, filling me and fucking me until I…"

Ed slid into his lover then, once again making coherent words beyond Russell's capabilities. Apparently Ed's little teasing game was wearing on him too because both parties were panting with need. Ed flashed the man beneath him a cocky grin, "I knew you could do it and I promise to make it worth the wait."

Russell was quickly lost in a wave of pleasure as Ed began to move. Thrusting in and out of him with deep lazy strokes that had Russell mumbling words that didn't exist, sounds that were more raw primal expressions of want than actual discernable words. It was magnificent. It drove him to the brink, yet it was too much and not enough at the same time.

More.

More, more and more is what he craved and his lover delivered.

He knew without a doubt that sex with Ed was something he'd never tire of. Ed was as passionate in the bedroom as he was about everything else in his life. There was nothing like being held at that precipice of completion…dangling, needing, begging then suddenly, being pushed past it in a way that made your entire world go out of focus. Everything around him and every sensation reduced him to a raw nerve.

When Russell came the second time, Ed followed him. They were a hot sticky pile of sweaty limbs and sated desire…just the way it should be after great sex.

"Fuck Russ, I was joking about the neighbors before but I seriously think you might have woken them up this time," Ed said as he lay behind Russell and pulled his embarrassed lover flush against him.

"Well next time I'll make sure not to utter a sound," Russell grumbled.

"Sure you will," Ed chuckled, "and I'll quit studying alchemy."

"Asshole," Russell mumbled amidst a yawn.

"Love you too Russ, love you too."


End file.
